Midori Enki
Note: 'This character is exclusive for RP only. '''Midori Enki '(みどりエンキ'', Lit. Midori Enki'') is a former AST Wizards of the DEM Industries. She is renowned as "Archer"; and work together with her sister, Hichigo Enki;- the '''Strategist Master '''of DEM. Midori soon defects from the Deus.Ex.Machina in order to continue her study in the town of Hokkaido; leaving her sister to work alone in the process. She also is the daughter of Professor Kaguya Enki- the former Captain of AST Fourth Division. Midori Enki is recoqnized as a well-rounded fighter on the battlefield. She is among the few Wizards who actually were able to kill spirits; this turned her into an arrogant bitch for a while- however, after she was defeated by Sachi Sawada, a spirit/omni hybrid, she soons learned that there is always a limit to someone. __TOC__ History Midori Enki was born 16 years ago before the start of the canon. She is the daughter of Kaguya Enki and an unnamed father. Before she were born, her sister, Hichigo Enki born 2 years earlier before she did, and finally results with her having around 4 families' member. However, after a few years; when she is 4 years old, her father was killed in an accident before she got even to know his' real name. Even her mother refused to tell it to both her and her sister. As they grow up, Midori and Hichigo watches as their mother take on the role as an AST Wizards who lead the Fourth Division in awe. They wish they could be like their mother when they get older and finally decided to get along with weapon-plays; Midori with her bows and Hichigo with her swords. Kaguya Enki realized that her daughters wishes to be a Wizards were so high that she created two specially-designed weapons for both her childs. And the two girls grows up becoming the "tough lady" they are today. Appearance Midori Enki bears a resemblance to a seemingly innocent and cute young girl. She possess a blonde hair which were tied into an enormously large curly twin-tails hairstyle. Other than that, Enki also have a pair of large and round eyes- which is blue in color. Midori's eyes were stated to be very charming as it "glows brighter than the chandelier" and her hair is very adorning and fluffy to touch with someone's hand either way. Other than that, Midori is that of a girl with an olive-white complexion; possessing an outrightfully a beautiful and soft skins. Her height is around 159 cm, slightly shorter than her older sister; who stands at the height of 163 cm. Additionally, her height was not supported by any parts of her body- not even her legs or her body; she is undoubtedly; balanced in nature. Her legs were as long as her body were and she looks very cute aside from pretty in general. During her time as an AST Wizards, she usually wears the DEM's Wizards uniform and have various armor carried "somewhere";- inside her chips. When not taking on any assigments or missions, Midori would wear a seemingly sleeveless greenish-based gown which reached her knees' part. She also wear a pair of '''Jet Shoes for her feet's appliance and have a pair of somewhat;- bracelet on both her left and right wrists. Additionally, when she go into her school, she wears the official school's uniform for girl. Personality Plot (Roleplay) Power And Abilities Natural Abilities Ways Of Combats Archer Mastery: Having been training her skills for almost 9 years, Midori is very adept in the usage of long-range weapons; such as bow, gun and bazooka- however, she is best with using bow in general. With just one attack from her arrows, she can easily one-shot a clumsy Supreme Knights into his' own defeat. Her weapon, Wind Piercer, is a type of long bow which were designed by Kaguya Enki to pierce through even a solid concrete wall. She is extremely feared when aiming at her targets; even a single glance from her archery pose was enough to make a troop of lions to run patheticly. When describing her attacks, even the Strategist Master Hichigo described it as "straight-forward and accurate", that even a single flies would not be save if Midori aims at them. Although some people believes that it would be best to attack Midori in a close-range combos, the speculation however, is just a pitifully little false hope attempt at attacking Midori. This is because, even if someone attack from a close-range, she can still apply her arrows with her long bow to attack her enemy while evading every single thrown assaults. Unfortunately, this also didn't mean that it would be best to attack Enki from a long distance as well. If someone tries to shoot her from a long-range, it basically would just end in a to-no-avail attacks; in fact, attacking in a long distance would be the worst conditions to choose if someone is dealing with Midori and her Wind Piercer. Mainly because, even if someone is trying to keep their distance from Midori, she can still took this as an oppurtinity to displays her mastery over archery. *'Archery Arts': *'Wind Style': Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant: *'Partial Style': Physical Attributes Assorted Others Equipment Wind Piercer (Long Bow) Red Units Territory Jet Shoes Booster Armament Trivia *This is the author first character which have a relatives in this wiki. *She can be considered as a bit Mary Sue in general, luckily she is not involved in any kind of story. *All of her family members were involved with AST and DEM, except for her father.